templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Remsian Marine Corps
The Remsian Marine Corps was a sub division of the Templar Military Services related to the Twilight Trooper Corps. In regards to training, 1 marine was worth 5 normal troopers. In addition to normal Trooper training Marines were trained for Ship Boarding Actions, "Hot Drop" landings, lightning raids, and front line base establishment. They were trained to do things that Normal Troopers couldn't do under normal circumstances. Doctrine The Remsian Marine Corps was, while almost the same size as the Twilight Trooper Corps the Marines were considered an Elite Fighting Force within the Military. Trooper Basic Training lasted two months, marine basic training was a month longer and included higher standards. While the standards were not so high that they had a huge fall-out rating, it was high enough that roughly 5% of Marine recruits were transfered to the Trooper Corps due to not making the Grade. Ironically, those would-be marines go on to be elite troops in the Trooper Corps. Marines Marines were the Backbone of the Corp, Trained in Infantry style combat, both ranged and melee. They were capable of performing virtually any task beset upon them. They were armed with X-6 Modular Carbine. Making up roughly 60% of the Marine Corp they were one of the most seen forces of the Templars. There were Marines stationed on virtually every Templar ship in the fleet aside from the Umbris Squadron which used members of the Twilight Trooper Corps instead. Engineers The Corps of Engineers was one of the most important parts of the Corps and the Military in general. In addition tot heir standard training as Marines they were trained in the basics of Construction, Repairs, Slicing, and Piloting. This skill set let them not only be Soldiers but Workers, they could break things, and they could make them too. Engineers were generally equipped with a X-16 CAWS and a TTI-D-RBP in addition to EATs and Repair Kits. Strikers Strikers were the division of the Marines that worked in conjunction with The Office of Naval Intelligence. They are specially armed with silenced X-5 Sub Machine Guns, and trained for Stealth insertions and Espionage. Their armor was a full body suits, designed to grant light stealth abilities. The suit was uncomfortable for most users and required maintenance after every usage to maintain the Stealth Functionality. The suits HUD was Templar Standard and it also featured a masking system that cooled the suit down or heated it up to match conditions around the suit, while keeping the user in a relatively comfortable temperature range. Of all the Marine Corp, the Strikers made up roughly 5%. Troopers Troopers are the first strike group of the Marine Corp. Making up about 10% of the Corps full numbers. Their doctrine is to be the first on the battle field to secure areas for other other Marines and Templar forces to land. They do this normally by special drop-pods deployed from a Mother Ship. This was used when speed and stealth was needed or when getting troops to ground would be difficult in dropships. Troopers were known for being 'hard-asses' and were considered to be the best of the best of the best. V.A.C. V.A.C. or Vacuum Assault Corp. were the smallest sub-group of the Marines, making up just over 1% of the Corps. They were used in close range capital ship combat to swarm a capital ship target once the shields were down and to take over the vessel. A VAC suit had a dedicated series of equipment, granting them the power to storm an enemy Vessel. In addition to standard equipment the VAC Armor featured a universal connector that allowed the suit to connect to a computer terminal and onboard infiltration software could be used to take over computer systems. For offensive abilities VAC troopers were issued Heavy Repeating Blasters. Ranks Marine Equipment Units of the Marines Armored * 75th Armored Divisionunder command of Kage Luminis * 506th Tank Regiment Airborne Units * 82nd Airborne Divisionunder command of Kage Luminis ** 82nd Fighter Squadrons *** Black Wolves Squadron *** Shadow Hawks Squadron *** Penumbra Squadron *** Dusk Squadron ** 82nd Airborne Infantry *** 12th Infantry Regiment *** 17th Marine Regiment ** 82nd Airborne Armor *** 13th Armored Regiment *** 17th Armored Regiment * 103rd Airborne Infantry * 9th Marine Expeditionary Forceunder command of Kage Luminis ** 21th Marine Division *** 1st Marine Battalion * Felix Legion ** 13th Battle Division ***2nd Special Battalion * 405th * 77th Marine Regiment ** Alpha Company *** Second Squad **Beta Company ** Charlie Company Troopers * 105th Drop Jet Platoonunder command of Kage Luminis * 105th Division ** 2nd Battalion ** 7th Battalion *** First Platoon **** Alpha Team ** 22nd Tactical Battalion *112th Aquatic Assault Division **1st Assault Battalion **3rd Submersible Assault Battalion **5th Orbital Drop Aquatic Assault Unit **25th Amphibious Assault Armored Assault Battalion * 340th Orbital Drop Trooper Combat Training Unit Small Units Companies * Charlie Company * Tango Companyunder command of Kage Luminis Platoons * Fifth Platoon * Fourteenth Platoon Squads * First Squad Fire Teams * Fire Team Charlie * Fire Team Zulu * Bravo Team Special Units * RAID Gallery Image:Marine Body Armor.jpg|Body Armor Image:Mask helmet.jpg|Helmet References Category:Templar Military Services Category:NOVA project